pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY023: Coming Back into the Cold!
is the 23rd episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie meet up with Alexa again, who is covering the new fossil exhibit at the Ambrette Town Museum, meeting the revived fossil Pokémon Amaura and Aurorus in the museum's cold storage. However, Team Rocket arrives to steal Amaura, leaving Ash and his friends on a rescue mission. Episode Plot Before going to Cyllage City, Ash trains his Fletchling and Froakie. Froakie uses Water Pulse on Fletchling and hits an illusion, due to Fletchling using Double Team. Froakie uses Bubble, hitting Fletchling. Ash compliments them both, as does Alexa, who appears. Alexa sees Serena has decided to travel with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. Dedenne greets Helioptile, who startles him. Alexa has heard they met Viola, as well as Grant, at the Battle Chateau. Alexa admits she came here to do research on fossils. Clemont knows what she is speaking of, for in Ambrette Town lies the fossil lab, where scientists study fossils of Pokémon. Alexa has heard they made a discovery there, so invites the heroes to come there and see the discovery. Serena tells she does not know much about fossils, but Clemont replies he loves them. They come to the lab, where they are greeted by Thaddeus and enter the lab. Team Rocket overhear them and release a spy camera to follow them. Ash and Clemont are fascinated by these fossils, but Serena is not amused. They continue following Thaddeus, who gives them winter jackets. They enter the complex and everyone is freezing from the low temperature. Ash trips over and is greeted by a Pokémon. Clemont sees it is an Amaura, a Pokémon said to have lived in colder parts of Kalos region. Soon, an Aurorus appears as well. Thaddeus tells them they found their parts frozen in ice, but were revived. Aurorus comes to Ash, wanting to play. Thaddeus tells since they didn't have much predators, Aurorus and Amarua are very friendly. The heroes hug and pet Amaura, while Alexa interviews Thaddeus. Team Rocket see this through their spy camera, intending to catch both Amaura and Aurorus. Serena and Alexa are feeling cold. They decide to go out, else they will catch a cold. Team Rocket sees everyone going out, so they go to break in. Despite the cold temperature, they gain the attention of an Amaura and fool it, then capture it into their truck. James and Meowth try to fool Aurorus, but it is too heavy. It notices Amaura captured and is upset. Two men come and see Team Rocket, who decides to grab Amaura and drives off. The heroes hear what happened, but Thaddeus is more worried Amaura will get weak, for it is weakened by high temperatures. Amaura sends a link to Aurorus, who comes out and communicates back, through aurora lights. Aurorus follows the aurora, as do the heroes and Alexa, while the scientists prepare transport once Amaura is found. Amaura releases cold air. Team Rocket feels cold, so Jessie turns the heat up. Amaura is feeling weaker, causing the aurora to vanish. Team Rocket stops, for their tire has been pierced. The heroes stop at a river, since they don't know where to go. Aurorus stands up on its hindlegs and yells out. Amaura hears Aurorus and signalizes through aurora lights where it is. Since it is across the river, Aurorus freezes the river to cross it. Amaura is weak, causing the lights to vanish, but the heroes managed to find the location, where Team Rocket lies. Clemont sends Chespin, while James sends Inkay. Chespin uses Pin Missile, hitting Inkay. Bonnie and Alexa sneak behind, but are stopped by Meowth. Serena sends Fennekin, who uses Hidden Power on Meowth, but is countered by his Fury Swipes. Aurorus appears and freezes Meowth using Blizzard. While Alexa, Serena and Bonnie found Amaura, Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but gets reflected by Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat. Aurorus protects by using ice, then uses Blizzard on Team Rocket, freezing them. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, blasting the frozen Team Rocket off. Amaura is still too weak. Aurorus lies near Amaura and releases cold air, cooling Amaura down. The scientists arrive with the truck to transport Amaura and Aurorus back to the lab. Later, Thaddeus arrives with Amaura, who hugs everyone and plays with the heroes in the snow. Alexa is also pleased, having gathered info for her article. Debuts Character Thaddeus Pokémon *Amaura *Aurorus Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?": Amaura (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Amaura (JP) *The preview at the end of the episode was the one for An Undersea Place to Call Home! for the original airing of the episode on TV Tokyo's network and on Hulu, both of which were released prior to the decision to postpone that episode. All other re-releases of this episode, including reruns, rental DVD, and Amazon Prime replace this preview at the end by amending it to show the one for Climbing the Walls!, which is the one that actually aired next. *This episode aired in the UK earlier than the US. Gallery The heroes meet up with Alexa again XY023 2.jpg Team Rocket spies XY023 3.jpg The heroes encounter an Amaura XY023 4.jpg An Aurorus appears XY023 5.jpg Team Rocket have the fossil Pokémon locked on XY023 6.jpg James and Meowth try to get Aurorus into the van XY023 7.jpg Thaddeus worries Amaura might get sick in warm weather XY023 8.jpg Amaura releases Aurora Borealis XY023 9.jpg Aurorus helps the heroes defeat Team Rocket XY023 10.jpg Bonnie hugs Amaura }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Serena Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode